


Brotherhood of Love

by HPFangirl71



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Automail, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Shame, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is engaged to marry Roy but Al is determined to stop the wedding and Ed is battling his feelings for his baby brother. Will he and Roy actually make it down the aisle... or will Al finally get everything he ever dreamed from his big brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuing drabble series... each part is exactly 100 words... no more or less. Its being based on the prompts from the Elricest Movement Prompt table which can be found here on my livejournal: http://hpfangirl71.livejournal.com/128504.html
> 
> Its rated high for future drabbles... will contain Slash pairings and Incestuous situations So Please Do Not Flame!! Other warnings are in the tags so refer to them when reading... I'll add proper tags as I add more parts. Thanks and enjoy!! <3

_Written for Prompt #21: Family; More than just blood._

**More Than Family by HPFangirl71**

 

“You can’t marry him, I won’t let you!” Al yelled loudly at his brother.

“I can and I am” Ed replied firmly. 

Sure, he knew his upcoming wedding to Roy upset Al but these tantrums had to stop.

“Please Ed… Please don’t do this to me…” Al pleaded with him.

“I’m not doing this to hurt you little brother,” Ed said reassuringly.

“Feels like it” Al whispered sadly.

“Al you‘re family, you‘ll always come first” 

“We’re more than just family Ed… you’re just too afraid to admit it”

Al’s words cut Ed deeply, ringing with the truth he kept denying…


	2. Ed's Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed continues to fight the growing feelings he has for his brother...

_Written using prompt #26: Resist; I can ignore it... I think._

 

** Ed’s Determination by HPFangirl71 **

He was getting married… 

In fact, his fiancé Roy was perfect for him… surely Al had to see that.

Ed squirmed inwardly thinking of his baby brother. He loved the boy but that kind of love was taboo. Problem was that Al felt the same… 

It made it hard to resist but Ed was determined. He couldn’t let it get to him. He was marrying Roy despite his confused feelings toward Al. 

He could resist… he could… and the best way was out of sight, out of mind.

That’s when Ed began packing his overnight bag… wouldn’t Roy be surprised.


	3. An Unexpected But Welcome Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed turns to Roy in order to run from his feelings for Al...

_Prompt Used: #13 Uniform -Standard Issue and Sexy as Hell_

 

**An Unexpected But Welcome Visit by HPFangirl71**

 

“Ed… what are you doing here?” Roy asked as he welcomed his fiancé at the door.

Ed looked Roy over… the royal blue fit of his uniform immediately made him salivate with want. Dropping his bag in the hallway he pushed Roy against a nearby wall, claiming his lips in a hungry kiss. Roy seemed momentarily shocked but soon welcomed this sudden invasion… He chuckled as he pulled at the younger man’s clothing.

“Couldn’t wait for the honeymoon?” Roy whispered gruffly into Edward’s ear. 

Ed’s only reply was sinking to his knees and reaching for the zip of Roy’s trousers…


	4. A Wicked Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in Roy's embrace, Ed is Haunted by Thoughts of Al...

_Prompt Used: #19 Automail; Cool Steel, Hot Skin_

 

**A Wicked Mind by HPFangirl71**

 

Sex with Roy was amazing… as always.

So why was he lying here, automail leg entwined between Roy’s fleshy limbs, thinking only of Al?

Coming to his fiancé’s house should’ve erased the boy from his mind but it hadn’t. Flashes of him had even entered his head while he and Roy made love. 

It sickened him to think of it… to know he harbored illicit feelings for his brother. What was wrong with him? Flinging his automail arm around Roy’s warm body, Ed buried himself within the man’s rugged scent.

Yet still, corrupt images of Al assailed his wicked mind…


	5. Ed Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed comes back from Roy's to face his feelings for his brother.

_Written for Prompt #23: Fascination; Something about you_

 

**Ed Comes Home by HPFangirl71**

It was a typical sight that met him when he arrived home…

Al was knee deep in the gardens, one of those dratted pet cats clinging to his side.

So why all of sudden did he find the sight of his brother so all fired fascinating?

Ed felt the tight heat that pooled within his groin, making it obvious that his trip to Roy’s hadn’t quelled his desire for his baby brother. Guilt washed over him… what the hell was it about Al that made him feel this way?

Nervously Ed stepped forward.

“Al, I think we need to talk…”


	6. I Crave You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed finally begins confronting the feelings he has for his brother.

_Written for Prompt #29 Crave; I can't take much more_

 

**I Crave You... by HPFangirl71**

 

“What have you done to me, little brother?” Ed asked Al once they were inside.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Al quickly responded.

“You know exactly what I mean! I’ve tried everything… hell, I even left! I just can’t make it stop!”

Ed was visibly shaken, the fear and panic rising within him.

“I shouldn’t be feeling these things. I shouldn’t want you the way I do. It’s just so wrong…”

“But you can’t stop it can you?” Al whispered softly, stepping closer to his brother.

“No,” Ed admitted. “I crave you… just like the air that I breathe.


	7. Temptation Too Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed gives into temptation

_Written for Prompt #28 Sensitive; Every touch brings me further down_

**Temptation Too Great by HPFangirl71**

 

Ed could feel Al’s breath upon his skin. He felt sensitive to what his body wanted.

His brother’s hand slipped beneath his shirt. Turning just so, had their mouths uniting in a kiss. This was no brotherly moment and feeling Al’s tiny fingers pressing hard at his back had Ed trembling with need.

Ed’s tongue explored Al’s mouth with growing hunger. He pulled the boy close, as his hands, metal and flesh, eagerly explored Al’s pale flesh. There was no turning back now; every touch dragged Ed down with damning lust as he undressed his brother. 

His regret could wait…


	8. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al finally do the dirty deed.

Written for Prompt #4 Gratification; At last

 

**Finally… by HPFangirl71**

 

Ed no longer cares about blood; all that matters now is Al’s cock held within his hand, soft flesh that hardens quickly at his firm grip.

Two cool metal appendages, well lubed, find their way into Al’s twitching hole and Ed stifles back the groans with a hungry kiss.

Ed knows that fucking Al should feel wrong but nothing with Roy ever felt this gratifying. 

Al’s legs wrap tightly around his waist as Ed replaces the metal fingers with his aching cock. He’s never felt so close to his brother and for once it just feels right; blood be damned.


	9. Apologies and Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed feels guilty for what he's just done and apologizes, pissing off his brother by doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is made up of two drabbles instead of just one, Ed's guilt was too great and the muse made me do it!! :D

_Written for Prompt #01: Apology; I didn't mean for this to happen._

**Apologies and Aftermath by HPFangirl71**

Ed awakes hours later, his body naked beneath his brother’s sheets. Al is beside him, equally naked, body pressing in against Ed’s side. Ed lets out a shameful sigh as he rises and dresses in the quiet moonlight.

“Where are you going in such a hurry, brother?” 

Al’s voice startles him and Ed turns to lay guilt-ridden eyes upon his brother.

“I have to leave; I can’t be trusted around you.” Ed whispers in a hoarse reply.

“Fuck you, Ed!”

Al’s words sting and Ed flinches inwardly with remorse.

“I did just that little brother, which is why I’m leaving.”

****************

“Don’t I get any say in this?” 

Ed turns to look at Al, his pale skin bathed in moonlight. They shouldn’t be doing this and Al knows it, he just refuses to be denied.

“Oh Al, I’m sorry… but you know as well as I do that last night never should have happened. I never meant for it to happen.” 

Al tries holding back the tears but Ed sees them and it devastates his heart.

“Then why let it happen? Why give me hope?” Al demands through the tears.

“I’m sorry… I was weak.” Ed replies as he quickly leaves.


End file.
